Jamie Marks
Jamie Felix Marks is a minor character used by Lowri in World 8: Brave New World. He was a member of a criminal gang before he was captured, and he has gained Death Kiss, Obedience Induction, Trace Removal, Hive Mimicry and Reversal synthetically from the formula. He is 19 years old. Appearance Jamie has short dark blonde hair, which he normally wears spiked up, and light green eyes. His skin is a bit tanned. He is 5'11 in height. He tends to dress quite casually, and is in jeans most of the time. Abilities The first ability Jamie gained was Death Kiss. It means that he kills a person whenever he kisses him or her on the lips. The ability is automatic and will always activate, but only when the kiss is on the lips. He releases a toxin from his lips which then rapidly poisons his victim. He is immune to the toxin himself. His second ability is Obedience Induction, the ability to make others become obedient. Jamie can make others become obedient to him. When he does this, not only do they then obey verbal commands, but they also follow any hints and gestures he gives, and generally do what they can to follow his will. The ability doesn't fully require physical contact, but this makes it more effective and powerful. His third ability is Trace Removal. The ability can be used to remove traceable features such as fingerprints, footprints, DNA sequences, dental patterns and retinal patterns, both from Jamie and from other people. It can also be used to reverse its earlier effects, thus returning the traces. However, unlike trace shifting, it cannot be used to copy another's traces in order to impersonate that individual. His fourth ability is Hive Mimicry. Using this ability, Jamie can appear to shatter himself at will, instantaneously falling into many little pieces. At the same moment, these pieces then transform into different objects such as water droplets, buttons, bullets or knives, or different small animals such as various insects. He can coordinate their movements precisely. He can also reform himself, the various pieces of the hive flowing together and transforming back into his body, but if he were to lose some of these pieces, he would be injured when he reformed, and if he had lost too many he would die. ]]His fifth ability is Reversal. Jamie can reverse the effects of any ability, as long as that ability was the last one successfully used on a person or an object. He needs to concentrate for several minutes in order to do so. He was shown using the ability to reverse his own death kiss and Rory Francis' lexiconicy. It is known that he had used the ability once before too. Family & Relationships *Mother - Rachel Marks *Father - Johnathan Marks *Sister - Leah Marks History Jamie grew up in Washington DC, but his family moved to New York when he was 15. He has lived there since. Soon after moving there, he began being involved in a dangerous crowd, and joined several street gangs before settling with the one he is currently a member of. When this gang gained a batch of the formula, he was one of the first to inject himself. He began using death kiss to kill random women he'd meet on nights out. One of his victims was Lola Athens. Months after he killed her, he was seen killing another woman by Lola's future brother in law, Alex Treharne, who threatened him and forced him to use reversal to bring both women to life and to undo the lexiconicy which had trapped Lee Athens. He was then captured by the New Company. Etymology Jamie is a Hebrew name which means "supplanter". His middle name, Felix, is Latin and means "happy, lucky, fortunate". His surname, Marks, means "son of Mark", a Latin name meaning "from the god Mars" or "warlike". This could refer to how he has become a member of a violent criminal gang. Category:Characters